custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Davix (Primordius Magna)
Davix was a Po-Matoran smuggler. In one continuity, he was a prominent member of Invisible Mask Inc., and participated in the black market trade on Primordius Magna. In another, he was a native of the Matoran Universe. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity Like many Po-Matoran, he was created on Spherus Magna to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once this task was completed, he was assigned to the island of Nagania Nui. Rising through the social ladder, he enrolled at the Garghi Nui University and earned a degree in psychology. He acted as a therapist on the island until the Great Disruption, which hit his homeland particularly hard. The depression caused by it consumed the moral of the citizens, and even he succumbed to it. This negativity lingered on after the Matoran Civil War, and he left his homeland to be rid of it. He settled on Versuva and attempted to find work there. He found it difficult to compete with other therapists on the island, and sank further into depression. Looking for a way to uplift his spirits, he enrolled at the Great Academy in a Ph.D course for philosophy. Three months into it done little to restore his hopes, and he turned to a herbal concoction to essentially force himself to be happy. His provider for the chemical, however, neglected to inform him of its additive properties. Swindling him at every opportunity, the Ko-Matoran Ignavus nearly bankrupted him. Word of his condition reached his professor's audio receptors, and he was sent to Psikhushke's Sanctuary For The Troubled for rehabilitation. The founder of the facility had little interest in aiding others however, and thus he was neglected treatment. He developed suicidal thoughts as a result of the mistreatment, and attempted to leap off of a tower to end his suffering. A Toa of Psionics by the name of Jismal prevented this, and managed to restore his confidence in himself. He was among the people that provided testimony at Psikhushke's trail, leading to his exile and subsequent disappearance. Unable to live on the island without being haunted by his darkest memories, he left for another home once more. During a voyage to a new land, he meet a stranger who was asking about some Toa. He made mention of a wandering Toa by the name of "Jismal", and asked the Po-Matoran if he knew her. When he replied "yes" to him, he inquired on her accomplishments. Davix told him of the events that transpired at the Sanctuary, drawing the mysterious being's interest even further. When asking for his identity, the figure revealed himself to be a Makuta, and he was looking for a Toa to serve as a bodyguard. When asked to vouch for her recommendation, he was overjoyed. TBW Primordius Magna Saga Davix began his life as a Po-Matoran scholar from Nagania Nui. With aspirations to become a professor of philosophy, Davix enrolled in a Ph.D course at the Garghi Nui University. However, Davix's heath began to decline due to substance abuse, and three months into the course, Davix was forced to drop out of his philosophy class. Seeking a way to make a living, Davix began to wander, searching in vain for work. His wandering eventually brought him into the streets of Metru Minor, where he saw a young matoran attempting to sell stolen goods to passers by. More to be added... Trivia *Davix is named after a character for a Cheech & Chong skit, named Dave. *The herbs that he became addicted to in his current-day portrayal was influenced by Joy, a drug and major object of importance in the videogame We Happy Few. Prior to this, he was envisioned to have one to Weld instead, drawing inspiration from Gringat's article. Appearances *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Matoran Category:Servants and Allies of the Order of Kentis Nui